Predicament
by rukiauchiha-54
Summary: Rukia was taken into slavery because of her sister Hisana, who didn't have the money to pay her debt on time. Later on she escapes and is saved by Ciel and Sebastian. Then Rukia makes a deal with Ciel for saving her,and starts to work as a maid in the phantomhive household as Sebastian's responsibility.
1. Chapter 1

Predicament

Summary: Rukia is sold into slavery because her sister couldn't pay her debt on time, but soon escapes and is saved by sebastian. Then Rukia starts to work as a maid in the phantomhive household, Also is sebastian's responsibilty.

Rated: M

Chapter 1: Slavery

"Hey! let hisana go!"

"Sorry sweetie, but we told your sister here that if she didn't pay her debt on time we have to sell her to get our money back." A ruff looking man stated harsly gripping hisana's arm.

Rukia gritted her teeth, then stood straight up.

"Then take me instead!" Rukia hollered catching the man's attention.

"My sister is sick she'll never survive so just take me." Rukia said her violet eye's showing determination.

"C'mon! Ray we don't have forever, we have to make it just before the sun starts rising so we can get everything finished before noon or boss will be at our necks, and I don't want to deal with that today!" A man shouted from the coach.

Ray sighed, "fine!" He agreed, looking at the two sisters he started thinking, 'If i take the sick bitch nobody won't take her,mmm' he soon threw hisana to the dirt ground.

"Hisana, are you okay?" Rukia asked worrily.

"Yes, but you don't have to do this."

Rukia shaked her head,"No, It's my time to help you."

Rukia was then grabbed by Ray, "Stop wasting are time." He said roughliy dragging Rukia to the cage.

I love you sister. Were the last things Rukia said before she was muffled with a black cloth .

"This is to make sure you don't escape." Ray spoked as she tied Rukia's arms and chained her feet, "Get in there." Ray said shoving her in the metal cage where she hit the floor hard knocking her out.

Seeing he was finished with the woman he went to the front.

"Is she in there?"

"Yea, I just finished tying her, and I when I threw her in the cage, she got knocked out."

"Man Ray you are not gentle with females that's why you went to jail."

"Shut up! Besides it'll be a quiet morning so be glad, or we would just be hearing sound from the back."

"Your right, now then lets get going."

The coach began moving with a knocked out Rukia in the back, and a weeping hisana looking at the disappearing coach, "I'm...such a...horrible older sister...That I gave my...little sister...off...to pay a stupid...debt..." Hisana cursed her self through sobs, "I promise to find you even if I died trying..." Hisana promised to her self, "I promise..."

-  
-

Phantomhive Manor

The sun starting rising starting a new day. Sebastian came into ciel's room starting his daily routines, walking past ciel's bed he walked to the window pulling apart the black curtain his eye's squinting from the sun rays the directly hit his red eyes. "The sun is awfully bright today." He whispered.

"It's time to wake up Young Master." Sebastian announced walking to ciel's sleeping figure which began stirring until he opened his sleepy eyes. Sitting up he looked at sebastian.

"Did you have a good sleep?" Sebastian asked getting a tired yes, "That's good." Replied undressing ciel.

After taking a couple minute dressing ciel, he placed his royal blue ring on, "Breakfast will be served when you come down." He announced leaving ciel's room.

Finishing breakfast ciel went up to his office.

"So what is my scheduel today?" Ciel questioned playing with a pen.

Looking over the clip board and closed it he replied, "Apparentliy all your teacher's are busy today, and tuesday. So they'll be coming wednesday-Friday of this week."

Putting down his pen ciel stood from his chair, "Sebastian get my coach ready we're going into town."

"Yes, My lord." Sebastian said bowing.

-  
-

Loud chattering and heels began waking up Rukia, her eyes slowly opened blinking to adjust to the light. Lifting her body she was shocked seeing a large crowd of ladies and men with some childern, they began looking at her which made Rukia look away. She suddenly felt a throbbing pain clutched her head she some how relived her throbbing, but she was surprised that she wasn't tide up anymore, buy where was she, because she never saw this place before maybe this is the rich streets of london where the wealthy strive. Are they trying to sell her to a rich guy or woman who wins? Rich People are so cruel to the poor, was what she heard when she was younger about one of her childhood friend being sold to a weatlhy person and she found out a year later that she died the 1st week after working their, for not doing what the man said.

Now It's happening to her.

closing her eyes she began hearing the ladies talk.

"Poor child."

"I hope she's alright."

"I wish I could help her out."

Those sayings made Rukia feel kinda happy that they cared, but she soon overed heared some of the other she began cringing in discust.

"She's Really cute."

"Wonder if she's a virgin."

"Yea, Virgin's are the best in bed."

Man how she hated guys who used girls as sex toys the son of a bitches, Putting her hands together she prayed, 'Please god, let something good happen so I can get out this mess.'

London Time Square,

Driving in the coach Sebastian and ciel were sitting inside in dead silence, ciel began looking out the window. How he loved coming into the middle of london. Looking at dressed women in a group gossiping about the latest news, while their childern played. Suddenly the coach came to sudden halt pushing ciel forward.

"Young Master, Are you ok?" Sebastian questioned.

"I'm fine." Ciel stated getting up and opening the door seeing why his coachman suddenly stopped, Getting out the coach with sebastian following.

"What's the rea-

Ciel stopped when he heard yelling, "Hey, get back here!" yells of man's voiced could be heard.

Turing their heads Sebastian and ciel saw two big men running after a young girl with raven hair and violet eyes, With a torned dark black dress, and shoeless feet.

"We told you to stop damn it!" The man with raggity brown hair yelled throwing a glass bottle at rukia who ducked it. But she started to curse to herself as she stepped on the broken glass.

Passing Ciel and Sebastian with the two men after her, ciel looked down at blood. It shocked him, as he started having bad images. Sebastian looked at ciel then at the running girl who went into the woods leaving behind a blood track.

"Sebastian, I want to go after them, and save the girl." Ciel ordered Sebastian.

"Yes, My lord." Sebastian said as he bowed his eye's glowing. He then left running into the woods.

Seeing what had happen the coachman looked at ciel, "Are ye okay?" He asked. (He has a scotish accent. =D)

"Ya, I'm fine. I want you to drive next to the woods." Ciel ordered getting in the coach.

"Yes. Sir..."

Woods,

Running through the woods wasn't a bright Idea, but hell it was better than running on the hot streets of london with cut up feet and two maniac men chasing after her.

She looked back every second to see if she losted them, and she looked again in case. Seeing no one she stopped happy that she losted them. She'll just wait and wait until they get tired of searching.

Crunch.

Thud.

"Ah!" Rukia fell on the ground, cursing that she underestimated the Baka bimbo's. soon she felt a foot putting weight on her back making it hurt, "Urg..." She cried out in pain.

"You little bitch, I knew it was a bad idea untying those ropes a chains."

"That's why your a klutz." Rukia remarked making Ray mad he soon pulled out a pocket knife.

"You are so rude, how 'bout I start with that mouth of yours." Ray said inching the knife closer to her.

"You Bastard..."

"Fuck you..."

He came closer the Rukia with the knife, as it glinted when the sun hit it. She nevered knew she was going to die like this...Well It's life. She closed her eyes ready for it, but instead she heard something hit the floor, the same time as she heard grunts.

Opening her eyes she saw a man wearing a suit. With short black hair. Sitting up she notice blood on her dress, but who was it from? looking at the men she notice that ray had his hand deepliy cut. but how?

"Are you okay mistress." A calm soothing voice asked.

looking at the myserious man's red eye's she replied, "Yes." she then saw him smile.  
"Good to -

-who the hell are you?" The brown haired man interrupted angrily that his buddy was hurting because of him.

Opening his eye's Rukia noticed a flash of annoyance on his features. Sebastian turned back to the man, "That wasn't very polite interrupting someone elses sentence."

"Who give's a fuck..." The man mimicked sebastian's polite tone.

"We're only here for her so stay out of the way pretty boy." Ray stated pointing at rukia with his good hand.

"Sorry," Sebastian said crouching beside rukia wrapping an arm underneath her.'She's almost as light a ciel.' He than picked her up, "But my Master order me to save this girl, and I always complete my task."

"We'll kill you!" The men both yelled charging after sebastian who blocked both attacks with an gloved hand. "So will you be so kind in letting us pass, or I might have to do this."

*Cracked*

Rukia flinched when she heard the cracking sound, and seeing the man scream in pain after the man broke it. She started forming a smile, Hmp, He definily deserived it for what he's done. Seeing the men's horrified faces they asked who is he?

smiling he replied, "I'm one hell of a butler."

Soon after sebastian and Rukia came out of the woods, "You can let me down now."

"Are you sure?" He asked looking at her injured bloody feet.

"Yes, I don't like to be carried anyway." She said, As she hit the ground she felt a jolt of pain but ingored it hoping he didn't see, But sebastian saw how she froze for a sec.

"Can follow me?" Sebastian asked.

"Ok..." Rukia agreed, He was the first guy who saved her from danger.

The both walked to a coach where rukia saw a young boy in a dressed blue suit, with an eye patch. Is this kid trying to mimick a pirate?

"Young Master, The girl is safe,but with a few exceptional brusies."

"That's good to hear." Ciel replyed looking at Rukia.

"So what's your name miss?" ciel asked bowing.

"I'm Rukia..." Rukia said doing a bow as well.

"Do you have a last name." Ciel questioned.

"Ah, No Sir It's just Rukia..."

"Well then Rukia are you fine on your own now..." Ciel asked.

"Yes, I a..."Rukia stopped mid sentence when she looked at sebastian. "I want to repay my debt for saving my life by becoming your maid..." Rukia finished.

That saying made ciel blush somewhat but he turned around quickly to hide it, "Sorry, But I already have klutz working for me, and I don't need anymore." Ciel stated.

What?,"Please, I ca-

"-Sorry, But I decline your offer." ciel interrupted getting inside the coach.

Seeing the young girl shocked, and then sad made something stir in sebastian. He didn't know why he did this, but he kinda wanted Rukia to work for ciel to. so he went into the coach, talking to ciel.

"Young Master, Why don't you give he a chance, because she seems capable, and plus in my opnion she has potential for being a wonderful maid." Sebastian persuaded ciel, Making him think until he convinced him.

"Fine all right, But she's your responsible for her." ciel said.

Sebastian smiled, "Yes, But do not worry Young master, In my care nothing goes wrong." His eye's glowed devlish red when he looked at Rukia from the window.

Author notes: *Important*

I'm leaving you guys off here until you guys review than I'll post the 2nd chapter which is really amazing. So review oh and no stupid remarks. Also anonymous reviews are acceptable for all my stories.

First ever SEBARUKI Fanfic!  
YAY!  
This couple is my new addiction, but don't worry I'm going to update all my stories!  
Oh, And I'm making a poll for which story do you want me to update, so I can start writing, because I have time too!  
And if you have a crack couple with rukia that you want me to write a story about, go and message me!  
Also Telling other people about reading and reviewing this story I reward you guys with long chapters like this long!

Also after reading this, If you have anymore time go to my profile page and read my SASURUKI and SESSHORUKI fanfics.

SASURUKI FANFICS- Sharingan and the Black Butterfly, Pain, Forgotten Memories

SESSHORUKI FANFICS- Crystal Blood 


	2. Important!

Sorry everyone That I haven't updated this story it's just I've been to busy and on writer's block, but I'm not quiting the story. I'll be posting a new chapter every week starting september. So please bear with me, and don't think I'm not going to update. I will! =D Also I have a deviantart account -) and I draw Crossover and Rukia pairings. So if your interested click on that link. Plus I'm so happy and thankful for the reviews that you guys posted T-T, your so sweet, because you and your reviews helped me to continue all of my stories and put up more.

Also I posted this on all of my stories, and review on the story that you want me to finish first. Who ever has the most reviews by september gets updated the most will get 5 chapters until it's finished.

I'll update, but if I don't that means I'm really busy with highschool homework, study and or exams.

Also Should I make book covers for all of my stories?

Thx for reading,  
Rukiauchiha-54 3

REVIEW! 


	3. Chapter 2

HEY GUYS! I know I said I wouldn't post until September 1st but I just couldn't keep you guys waiting, since you waited for so long anyway. So here is the SebaRuki Fanfic update I promised, It's long, so It'll satisfied you guys until I make more.

Predicament

Rated:M

Chapter Two

-  
-

The scenery was breathtaking, the grass and hedges were cut evenly to show that the lawn was pretty much taken care of, while each and every flower were very colorful making them stand out.

"Tell me about yourself."

'Is he talking to me?' Rukia thought looking around to see

"Are you going to answer me?" Ciel questioned staring at her.

"Oh!" Rukia was surprised that he was talking to her, since the whole trip was mostly silent. She began thinking about what to tell him, "I'm Rukia Kuchiki. I was born in Japan, and I'm 17years old." Rukia answered. " and..."

"That's enough." He Interrupted, not paying anymore attention to her.

Silence once again decended between the two, She closed her eyes wanting to forget his rude behavior, but she felt her body move forward and the cart came to a hault. 'Finally~' Rukia thought, after a long ride of dead silence they finally arrived at the Phantomhive Mansion. 'Wow! So this is how it looks like in person' Rukia was in awe, this is the first time she ever saw the mansion, because when she was young she only heard stories about this place from Hisana, but seeing it up close and personal from her point of view is mezmerising.

"Don't get to lost in your thoughts, butterfly" Ciel said, As he stepped out of the cart with the aid of sebastian who glanced at her for a sec, but Rukia didn't noticed.

'He's such a brat...And where did that nickname come from' Rukia thought inwardly cursing at herself for making such a deal with him...but this is the only way to help her Sister, so she'll just have to put up for it for awhile.

" ..." Sebastian called out from outside.

"Ah, I'm coming." She answered, Sebastian offered his hand to help guide her down, but bring the Independant woman she is-She declined his offer, "No need to help me, I can managed by myself. Thanks anyway."

Sebastian stepped back, As Rukia attempted to walk down the carriage. Taking a deep breath Rukia looked at the steps, 'Getting up was easy, but getting down was tricky.' One by one she desended down to the ground. 'That was a piece of cake.' she was proud of her accomplishment, becuase back in Japan they don't have cars like these.

"I see London, I see France, I see someones under pants." Ciel joked.

"What are you saying?" Rukia questioned, but being still new to England she didn't get the message.

" , It seems the door has a hold of your dress." Sebastian said.

Rukia looked under and saw her panties showing, "Ahhh." Rukia struggled trying to fix her dress, but she was only making it worst as the dress revealed more.

Sebastian watched with slight amusement.

"Sebastian I'm going to my studies. In the meantime help her stop making a fool of herself." Ciel said.

"Yes, After I help her I'll be up with your luch." Sebastian bowed.

" , I need you to calm down or you'll rip the dress." Sebastian calmly stated.

"...I..."

Rukia stayed silent and looked away in embarassement as Sebastian helped her with the problem, "Your ok to move now." Sebastian announced.

"Thank you." Rukia thanked sebastian, a blush evident on her face.

As they entered the mansion, Rukia was then tackled by a unknow figure, whiched started growling at her. Then she heard three different voice yelling.

"Pluto, No!"

"Plu-Plu!"

"Bad Dog!"

First the dress incident, now this... She looked up and saw a naked man with shoulder-length gray/silver hair, and red eyes. He was also wet and soapy like he jumped out of the bath without rinsing off.

"What did I tell you guys, No dogs in the house." Sebastian exclaimed, looking at the three.

"It's not my fault, Mey-Rin-

"Bard wouldn't listen-

"I told them two to-

They all talked at the same time having different excuses, "Accusing one another, when you thre-

"Hi, I'm baldroy, but you can call me bard- So what's your name sweety?"

"Rukia?"

"I'm Mey-Rin, Nice to meet you Rukia."

"Woof"

"Hi Rukia! I'm Finnian, but call me Finni, Where are you from?"

"Japan."

"Cool!"

Sebastian began getting annoyed, He interrupted their conversation as he helped Rukia get up. Than in a instant hit all three workers n the head.

"Ow!" They all cried.

"Like I said, this is and she's going to be working here as a maid, Any questions?" Sebastian Announced. They all shook their heads. "Good"

"Mey-Rin would you please escort to her room." Sebastian polietly said.

"Yes." Mey-Rin responded, Taking Rukia by the Arm and leaving quickly.

"Now how to deal with you guy?" Sebastian questioned.

-

After Mey-Rin escorted Rukia to her room, she had to quickly excuse herself.

Closing the door behind her, she plopped her but on the ground. "Man, Today was the most craziest day of my life!"

"This Room is big..." Rukia was memerised by the quailty and space. 'Onii-san would of loved to see this.' She thought.

"Wait! What am I thinking this is just to help pay Hisana's debt and then I'm done. So don't get distracted Rukia." Rukia reminded herself.

"So first get cleaned up, Change clothes and be ready to work."

Walking to the bathroom Rukia started the bath water, waiting for the bath to fill she slipped off her torn and destroyed dress. She looked at the mirror tracing over some of her scars and bruises. But they didn't really hurt. Taking a look at the bath she decided to turn off the water seeing as it was already a decsent amount. Slipping inside the water she had to adjust to the temperature because it was hot, but she likes it this way.

Rukia then layed her head back as the hot water soothed her aching muscles. Yes, her muscles ached from being grabbed, pushed, beaten, and running alot so why wouldn't they hurt. Grabbing the soap she started cleaning of the dirt and blood that stood out from her skin tone. She had to be careful because some of the scars and bruises were still new.

15 minutes later~

After drying off Rukia began looking around. 'oh man! I forgot to ask for some new clothes.' She was decided to put back on her torned raggy dress quickly glancing out to the bedroom sensing someone there but instead she saw a brand new set of clothing. Who...(But things are better left unknown.)

Walking into the bedroom with the marron towel secured around her body. She stopped at the foot of the bed. Still clinging onto the towel Rukia began examining the piece. It was just a Normal Black and White maid uniform that had ruffles (here is what I'm talking about, so you can see what she looks ?qh=§ion;=&global=1&q=rukia+maid#/d3avok9) . It was pretty but it really didn't mattered to her what she weared unless she was comfortable in it.

Dropping the towel she began to put on the new bra and panties that she also got. Next she slipped on the uniform, and put on a white apron that went with the uniform and it took her a few minutes to figure how to tie it in the back, but she managed. Lastly there was a pair of black Medium stockings, small heels, and a white frilly that had a tiny black bow attached.

Finished! Rukia was happy with herself as she looked in the mirror. The dress was medium just above her knees, it was just the right length for her height.

Rukia exited the room and went to go downstairs. That is until she saw Sebastian coming up to her.

She stopped within a few feet of his figure. She started to notice Sebastian was examining her, which startled her.

"Is something wrong..?" Rukia asked.

"The outfit suits you nicely, " Sebastian complimented, Rukia quickly looked away as a tint of pink began forming onto her face.

"Thank you." She murmured, 'Stop it Rukia, get it together' She inwardly yelled to herself, "So where do I begin?"

She notice a smile formed on Sebastian's face, '?' "what are you smiling about?" Rukia asked in defense. "It's just. I never seen anybody so eagerly to work, after being in such a dangerous situation and having a hectic day like yourself." Sebastian Joked.

"Well, that's because I'm not like other people" She Said.

"Ok then, Since your new here I'll first show you around, but just to be sure I'll assign you the tasks tomorrow, for now you can be my assiant." Sebastian explained, "Any questions?"

"No,bu-

\\\\\*BOOM*/

"W-What was that!? An explosion?" Rukia asked, feeling the whole place shake for a few seconds.

'Tch...Those Three, What are they up to now.' Sebastian thought.

The two went to investigate the problem downstairs, and they both saw smoke coming from the kitchen. "It's coming from the kitchen."

"Watch out!"

Bard came forward with a exstigusher not noticing the two and sprayed everywhere.

"I Thinked that helped it." Bard said trumptly two Finni and Mey-Rin, but when he looked at both of them, they're faces held terror. "What?" He asked.

"Hey!" A annoyed voice ranged behind him.

Bard turned around and saw Sebastian covered with small amounts of foam, "Uh...Sebastian! Whatare you doing here?" Bard asked.

A deadly smile formed on Sebastian features, "I wanted to ask you guys the same question."

"Uh...Well...We-

-Wanted to make something special for Rukia, but things went out of hand." Finni popped in.

Sebastian was going to say something until he heard a laughter, "Haha...I sorry." Rukia giggled.

She than giggled again, but she couldn't help it, "I'm sorry..."

Soon the other smiled as well.

Sebastian sighed, "I'll let you guys off this time."

The three of their expressions lighten, this was the first time he did it, "Thank you so much, Sebastian!" The Three cried happily in uson.

"But, that doesn't get you off cleaning this mess." Sebastian added.

Walking down the hallway, Sebastian was lost in thought. 'She's a strange human.'

Flash back~

As the Three were cleaning, Rukia picked up some scattered silverware. "If you want to help out, I have no problem." Sebastian spoked up.

"Thanks, Um..."

"What wrong?" Sebastian asked, seeing something troubling her.

"It's just, I nevered thanked you properly for saving my life, I owe you." Rukia said.

"Don't thank me, I just did what I was ordered to." Sebastian replied, As he left the room.

End of Flashback~

He couldn't help but smile inwardly.

'"I owe you..." Sebastian mouthed the same words to himself as a devlish grin appeared on his face.

'I'm starting to like this human.' Sebastian thought to himself as he desended into the darkness.

-To be Continued-

*Authors Note* What do you guys think? I hope Sebastian wasn't Oc.

Also let Sebastian have a little fun, because I know how he is...=3

Also Review or I won't update.

REVIEW, PLEASE! 3 


End file.
